


Heat Wave

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Shirtless, Sweat, Watching, heat - Freeform, heat wave, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha and Tony are bros, and in the middle of a terrible heat wave, they brave the temperatures for their favorite shared hobby, watching Steve work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at avengerkink: As I am currently sweltering in the heat, and an image of a hot and sweaty Steve popped into my head.
> 
> So anything or anyone reacting to a shirtless and sweaty Steve.  
> And how is Steve dealing with the heat?
> 
> +Bonus; Steve reducing someone to a non-verbal mess
> 
> (Reply) (Thread)

Natasha did a couple more pushups before settling down on the step next to Tony.

They sat in silence, watching Steve work out, muscles bulging as he did acrobatics across the field’s obstacle course. He was dripping in sweat, staining a wide vertical stripe down the middle of his tank top. 

“Why can’t he just work out in an air conditioned gym like a normal person?” Tony grumbled. “Us non superpowered people can’t do any exercise in this heat.”

“I can do a thousand sit-ups in 105-degree weather,” Natasha stated casually.

“That makes you a bad person,” Tony said.

They continued to watch as Steve lifted the tractor a few times. 

“So should we try to keep up appearances as usual?” Tony asked her. They generally at least tried to appear to be doing something other than watching Steve.

“It’s more believable that we’re exhausted by the heat,” Natasha said. 

“Great,” Tony said. “Because I think just sitting here is about all I can handle in these temperatures.”

They watched as Steve headed over to the water faucet, where he filled up a large bottle and poured it over himself to cool off, water streaming down his face, then down to his shoulders and chest. 

“Worth the heat to see that,” Tony said as he fist bumped Natasha, neither of them taking their eyes off Steve.

Steve walked over to them then with two bottles of drinking water. He stopped right in front of where they were seated, his sweat- and water-soaked clothes clinging to every muscle of his body, their eyes right at the level of his torso. 

He handed them the water bottles and said, “You know, maybe you two should work out indoors. It’s not safe in this heat.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Tony said with a wink.

Steve sighed. “I wasn’t telling you what to do, Tony. I was just concerned.”

“Tony wasn’t being sarcastic,” Natasha said, “He just likes calling you sir.”

Steve wiped the sweat off his forehead, and, as he always did with innuendo, pretended not to hear it. “Okay, soldiers, but a few more minutes, then we all head in, okay?”

“Yes, Captain,” Natasha said, with the tiniest of smirks on her face as she took a long swig of her water. Steve gave her a strange look but returned to his workout. 

She and Tony watched Steve hit the punching bags then, leaning forward when Steve peeled off his soaking wet shirt and threw it into the grass, leaving his upper body glistening in the sun. 

A few minutes later, Steve returned and said, “Okay, I need to hit the showers.”

“Yeah, we need a cold shower too,” Tony mumbled.

Steve stared at him for a second. Then: “Shower’s big enough for three.” 

Natasha and Tony looked at each other.

“It’s probably best that way,” Natasha said.

“Yeah, it’s probably the only way we’ll avoid heatstroke,” Tony agreed.

Steve just smiled and rolled his eyes and gave each of them one of his hands to help them up.


End file.
